The subject matter disclosed herein relates to beverage machines. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to additive bins for beverage machines.
Syrups and other additives are utilized in beverage machines and dessert machines to flavor drinks, milkshakes, frozen desserts and other products. The syrups are mixed with ice and/or other ingredients or syrups and dispensed from the beverage machine. The syrups are typically provided in single-use bags that connect to the beverage machine. The use of large single-use bags results in a minimum quantity purchases from the syrup supplier by the user of the machine, adding costs particularly for low-volume users.